The expansion of cloud computing services has led to collections of servers to provide computing capacity to run various client applications. Some client-server connections use private networks. Other client-server connections use virtual private networks to exchange data over a public network as if they were directly connected by private networks. With the expansion of cloud computing services has come an expansion of datacenters to host servers. Some hosted servers are housed in multi-tenant datacenters, and share resources with other, potentially unrelated servers.
Data security and monitoring network traffic is a requirement in such datacenters. Data traveling between servers and client applications needs to be monitored for security. One problem to be addressed in monitoring data flow in such a datacenter, including in a multi-tenant scenario, is how to route data to the correct server in the multi-tenant security system. Conflicts can arise among multiple servers having the same IP and MAC addresses. Another problem to be addressed in such a datacenter is how to route packets through the correct security microservices in a hierarchy of security microservices.